Lion King 5
by strong man
Summary: Tomin is gay and wants to be with Max even though Max rejested him,will Uncle Max change him mind and if he did there's danger on the way
1. Rejected

**This is what I think will happen after The Lion King 3**

**Rating:K+**

**Pairing**:TimonxMax (slash)

**Reason is that I find Max and Timon are perfect for each other and Timon didn't find a mate also I know some of you prefer TimonxPummba but I just don't like that pairing anymore, forgive me**

**Just so you know Timon decided to keep the dress**

After the meerkat's had found a new home in the wasteland, Timon wad partying like there was no tomorrow

He was showing his follow meerkats how to survive out in the wild like how to eat bugs, dig for them and making your own bed

Once Timon was all done teaching Pummba came up to him with some news and it wasn't good, the hyenas were coming

Pummba:"Timon I got some bad news the hyenas are coming...I just saw when I was hunting for grubs

Timon:"You must mean the group that I asked my Ma to get

Pummba:"No I didn't mea-

But Timon had gone into the woods to practice his dancing cause he was never was really good at it

Meanwhile Max and Ma were with the group

Max was walking back and forth

Ma:"Uncle Max relax...so what My son wears a dress that doesn't mean he's...well you know what I mean

Uncle Max stopped in front on her

Uncle Max:"I know that...I just can't believe Timon pick this to be our new home

Ma:"Uncle Max…this was his decision to make" She said with her hand on her hips

Uncle Max:"I need to have a talk with him

Uncle Max marched right into the woods leaving Ma alone

Meanwhile Timon was dancing, he was copying the dance moves by the hit song "Like Me By Girlicious"

Uncle Max was trying to find Timon

Uncle Max:"When I find him I'm gonn-

He was stopped by the sound of Timons humming

Uncle Max:"I hope he's not dancing

Uncle Max ran closer to it until he stopped cause Timon was behind a leaf

Uncle Max pushed back the leaf and he was shocked at what he saw, it was Timon dancing

Uncle Max came over to him and he stood in front of the leaf waiting him to finish

Timon was so happy that he grabbed Uncle Max's hands and dancing, now he was doing the tango

Uncle Max:"Timon I need to have a word with you about this

Timon then spun his around like a balla dancer

Uncle:"Timon I need to talk to you

Timon soon came to a finish with a dip

Uncle Max had his chest against Timons

Uncle Max began to speak up was cut off by Timon's finger

Timon began to run his hand though hair back and he kissed him on the lips,

Uncle Max was kind of shocked that he was wearing a dress but this he felt...very confused, he doesn't know what he was doing

They both closed their eyes and shared this moment together

After a while they pulled away and opened their eyes

Timon was shocked at who he just kissed and he liked it dropped Uncle Max on the ground

Timno:'Uncle Max, what are you doing here?

Uncle Max got up and swept the dust off

Uncle Max:"I wanted to talk to you

Timon:"About what?

Uncle Max:"About that dress

Timon sighed

Timno:"Before you ask let me just say this" Yes I am

After all that dancing Uncle Max didn't know that Timon would catch on that fast

Timon:"I was going to tell you but you were hugging so tight that I couldn't breath

Uncle Max put his hand behind his head

Uncle Max:"Sorry about that

Timon just walked up to him and hugged him

Uncle Max just sighed then Timon wrapped his arms around his neck

Uncle Max: "Timon, are you felling okay?

Timon put his hand on Uncle Max's cheek and rubbed it

Uncle Max was speechless then Timon kissed him again but this time he snapped into reality and was very grossed out

Uncle Max quickly pulled away from him and ran to the group as fast as he could go

Timon just sighed and walked to a tree, he then puts his back to it

He puts his hands through his hair and pushed it down, he was to sad to dance now that he has been rejected

**Don't hate me but I see a pairing when I see it**

**More Chapters coming up**

**What will happen next, will Uncle Max feel the same way and will the hyenas show up, find out in the next chapter**

**Please Review this, like it or hate it I don't care**


	2. A Dangerous adventure

**This is my second chapter and I swear I came up with an idea as fast as I could..anyway we last saw that Timon was rejected by Uncle Max,if you want to see that change then it's in here**

**Pairing**:TimonxMax (Slash)

**Rated**:M

**Gene**:Violents, Comedy, Romance, Drama

When Uncle Max made it to the party, everyone was scattered and running cause the three hyenas were here

Uncle max quickly went to find Ma

Meanwhile she was in the cave walking around in circles looking worried

Ma:"Timmy...where are you?

Suddenly she hared the sound of sliding by Uncle max and she turned her head

Uncle Max:"Ma are you okay?

Ma:"Yeah...I'm fine but?...my Timmy...oh...I hope he's alright"she said sounding worried

Uncle Max:"Yeah"he sighed then put his hand on his head followed by the stroking of his hair back

he couldn't help but think about Timon and that's all he could think about, could this mean that he's falling in love with Timon, it couldn't be..could it?

Ma saw Uncle Max with a frozen face, so she waved her hand back and forth in front of this face in order to wake him up

That didn't work so she tried snapping her fingers together

Ma:"Uncle Max..wake up" She said with force in her voice

Uncle Max woke up then he held his forehead with his hand

Ma put her hand on his shoulder

Ma:"What's wrong

Uncle Max:"It's nothing" He lied

Ma:"It you say so

She knew he was lying but she kelped quite

She knew what to do about a hyena attack, she went outside cupped her hand over mouth and yelled" Come on

Everyone heard Ma was ran into the log

After everyone was in, Ma counted them all but one was missing

Ma gasped

Ma:"Timon!

All the other meerkats could care less now cause of all the trouble he cased in the past

Ma:"Someone one has got to save my baby

The others just crossed there arms and turn their back

Uncle Max stepped in

Uncle Max:"I'll do it

Ma turned to him and smiled

Ma:"Oh...Uncle Max...you do care

Uncle Max:"Yeah, I just don't want the little troublemaker to get hurt

Uncle Max then raced out the log and into the woods

Meanwhile Timon was running to Uncle Max with the three hyena behind him

Soon when Timon and Uncle Max wasn't looking, they bummed into each other..they looked at one another

Timon:"Uncle Max?What are you doing here?

Uncle Max:"I'm rescuing you of course

Timon:"Oh

The hyena's stopped when they saw two

Shenzi:"Well...well..two meals..what a surprise

Shenzi begun to chop on then but Uncle Max took Timon's hand

Timon:"Where are we going

Uncle Max:"Anywere away from those hyeanas"He said as he kelp running

after 25 minutes of running, her came across a hole shaped like a little door carved into a tree

They went on...Uncle let to of Timon's hand and they both sat down

Uncle Max:"We ought to be safe in here for now" He said panting

Timon:"Yeah

Timon saw Uncle Max who was holding his right arm in pain

He got up, went over to Uncle Max then sat beside him..he reached for his right arm

Uncle Max yelled in pain

Timon:"Shh

Uncle Max stopped yell

Timon crossed his arm as he thought of an idea

10 seconds later Timon thought of a idea, he'll use a leaf to whap Uncle Max's wound..that would mean the he'll have to go outside

Luckily a leaf was right next to the hole

Timon:"Stay here" He replied to Uncle Max

Timon walked to the front of the hole and took a sneek peek out to see if the hyenas were around, he didn't see any

He walked out and went to the left, he got the leaf and quickly ran back into the hole..thats when he saw Uncle Max taking a nap

He smiled and quietly tiptoed over to him

Once he got over to him, he put one leg over then the other one

He looked at his right arm an picked it up and sat it up on his lap, he took the leaf and laid it down first then he put his arm in

He wrapped up his arm

Suddenly he heard Uncle Max starting to wake up

Timon just sat in front on him waiting

Uncle Max let out a yawn as he rose up, he starched his arms

The hyenas were outside smelling out the meerkats out, her searched high and low until Shenzi got it

Shenzi:"Guys..I smell our food

Banzai:"Really cause all I can smell is Ed over here

Shenzi rolled her eyes

Shenzi:"Come on

She walked to the sente with Banzai and Ed following her

after 19 seconds they got very close

Shenzi:"Wait here..I'll go on

Shenzi for the very first time used her nose to find them and it led her to a tree with a door-shaped hole

She reached inside with her paw

Timon saw that the claw was right above Uncle Max, he had to act quick

He went over, took Uncle Max's hands and pulled him out of the claw zone

Soon he opened his eyes and was shocked at what he was seeing, it was the hyenas

He quickly sat up and scooted to the wall and froze in fear

Timon:"Uncle Max's okay...we're safe here" He replied to Uncle Max

He turned his head to Timon who had his hand on his shoulder one again

The hyenas stood back then they rammed into the tree

Uncle Max heard it, quickly sled closer to Timon and held his hand

Uncle Max:"Timon..since we are about to be eaten alive...I wanted you to know that I've always kinda liked/loved you ever since your a hero now

Timon was taken aback

Timon:" me

Uncle Max giggles" Yes

Uncle Max:"Since you cared for me..I like you even more..even love...I mean

He slid his hand upon Timon's and schooded himself even closer and looked deeply into his eyes

Timon did the same and both of their faces got closer to the piont where their noses were touching

They decided to close the gap between them with a kiss, the kiss felt perfect like they were made for each other

They both could feel their toungs in each others mouth

Timon decided to lay down, Uncle Max went along with him

Once they were down, Timon began to stroke Uncle Max's fur up and down the right side of his body

Uncle Max felt Timon stroking his fur so he decided to stroke his cheek, they both moaned at the feeling

The hyenas were breaking the hole by scratching it

The new couple saw another hole on the other side

Timon had another idea and he looked at his lover

Timon:"Follow me

Uncle Max nodded and Timon grabbed his hand

Tmon:"We have to get outta here otherwise their going to tear this down" He said acting as a leader

Uncle Max:"Lead the way

They ran out the other end

Shenzi looked though the hole and she saw them on the other side of the tree

Shenzi looked at Banzai

Shenzi:"Come on Banzai nodded and Ed and him followed her

The two were headed towards the log

Ma and the other were sitting

Ma:"Oh Timmy...I hope your safe

Her husband Buzz saw that she was sad and went over to comfort her

Ma saw Buzz and buried her head into his chest, he patted her back

Meanwhile Uncle Max and his lover were running as fast as they can

They ran until they came across a lake, they stopped and both of them got down of their knees

Timon took his boyfriend's hand and put it in the water

The water will tighten the leaf a little

Uncle Max took his other hand, put it on timon's chin, turned it trowels him, he leaned into his face and kissed him

They both felt their toungs enter their mouth, they close their eyes and just enjoyed the moment they were having

Soon the hyena's came to the two, they saw them kissing

Shenzi:"Well..well...we meet again

Banzai:"Any last word before you become dinner

Timon looked at the water and thought of plan

He took Uncle Max's hand

Timon:"See ya

Timon and his lover jumped into the water after holding their breath

They knew how to swim

Suddenly Timon saw a tunnel witch lead to the log

He tapped Uncle Max on the shoulder and he turned around

Timon pointed to the tunnel and went to it, Uncle Max followed him

It was dark in the tunnel until Timon was light, they started to swim to it and made it out of the tunnel

They saw the surface from above, they went up and the both popped out of the water witch was near the log

They sawn the rest of the way

Timon was all wet when he got out

Timon was out but his boyfriend was still in the water

Timon offered him a hand and he took it, he was out of the water

They went on to the log while holding hands

Timon:"Ma

Ma who was in her husbands arms heard her son outside

She got up and went outside to look for her son, she didn't he him nor Uncle Max

She sighed put her head down in shame, she slowly walked back into the log until she heard her son's voice

Ma quickly turned around and she can't believe that her son was still alive so she rushed to him and tightly hugged him

Timon:"Chocking..not breathing

This time Ma noticed and loosened the hug

she soon let go of her son and went to hugged Uncle Max

Ma began to cry

Timon:"Ma are you crying?

Ma:"I'm just happy you guys are safe" She said thought her tears

She let go of him soon after

Timon needed to tell her that he had finally found a mate to spend the rest of his life with, so she did

Ma:"Really...who

Uncle Max looked at Timon and he did the same, they both took one another's hand

Ma could clearly see that his son was in love with someone very close to him

But she wasn't mad or sad but just that Timon found love

Ma just walked back into the log knowing that her son and him lover were safe & sound,

Timon and Uncle Max one again took each other's hands and walked in the log with Ma and rejoin the others

When they got in, Ma's husband saw them and he stood up then he ran to hug his son

Timon:"Ma..who is this" He said in confusion

Ma:"That's my husband

Timon:"Your husband

Buzz stopped hugging him and just held him forward

Buzz:" Your ma had told me a lot about you

Timon:"I..never knew..I had a ...father

Ma:"Sorry...I never told you

Ma felt disappointed until she felt her son hugging her

Timon:"Now I know

Timon released her and she smiled

Out of the colony, Swifty felt bad how badly he was treating Timon when he was on the digging crew and he wanted to make it up to him

Swifty:"Timon

Timon turned his head to face his rival

Timon crossed his arms

Swifty:"I just...wanted to apologize for being so mean to you

Timon sighed

Timon put his hand behind his head

Timon:"I don't know

Swifty got down on his knees

Swifty:"Would saying I'm sorry help?

Timon:"No

Timon then felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Uncle Max

Uncle Max gave a nod to let Timon know that he's okay with what ever he's about to do

Timon:"Thanks ...Max

This was the very first time anyone had ever called him Max

Timon turned back to Swifty who was still on his knees

He picked his up by the shoulders

Timon:"But this might

He leaned over and gave him a heavily kiss on the cheek then on the lips

Swifty's started to turn red all over, his eyes went wide

after 55 seconds, he released him and he fell to the ground

Swifty:"What a ..guy" He said in a loving way

All of the colony, Uncle Max,Swifty,Ma and Buzz all huddled together

They were now one big happy family

**Timon and Max are now a couple and they had reunited with their family but most of all Timon & Swifty make-up...what'll happen next?**

**More Chapters coming up and don't forget to review**


End file.
